Love, Marriage and Daydream
by FeCahill
Summary: IGNOREM O TÍTULO CLICHÊ. IGNOREM A SITUAÇÃO CLICHÊ.
1. Prólogo

_**Twelve years after Cahills VS. Vespers**_

Era outono em Londres. Quase no início do inverno. Em menos de um mês poderia ter neve espalhada pela capital Britânica. Ian Kabra andava pelas ruas sozinho, aproveitando sua própria companhia. Em uma semana, era provável que não fosse mais assim.

Ele andava lentamente até que viu entre um grupo de turistas, um cabelo ruivo e dois pares de olhos conhecidos.

_Ela ainda continua linda, afinal._

O grupo se virou para ver alguma coisa, até que os olhos verdes de Amy encontraram o rosto surpreso de Ian.

* * *

><p><em>Eu deveria acenar? Não, isso talvez não fosse a melhor opção... <em>Mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa, Ian já estava se aproximando com um sorriso no rosto.

- Amy!... Há quanto tempo... – Realmente já fazia um bom tempo que eles não se viam. Quase 10 anos, exceto uma reunião que houve dois anos antes. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Aproveitando as férias. Não esperava o ver aqui. – Ian já estava a abraçando. Um abraço caloroso. Rápido, mas caloroso.

- Eu sempre morei em Londres, Amy. E você sabe disso. – Ele riu.

- Você fala como se fosse provável eu saber onde você estava a um minuto atrás. – Ela o olhou com sarcasmo.

- Não quer dar uma volta? Já faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo...

- Ahn... Claro. Onde vamos?

- Isso é você que decide. – Ian sorriu.

* * *

><p>- Então você já assumiu a liderança dos Madrigal? Desde quando? – Ele perguntou curioso. Estavam sentados em um bistrô, enquanto contavam o que havia acontecido naqueles últimos anos.<p>

- Não faz tanto tempo. Um ano, acho. – Ela se interrompeu por um momento. – E você? Algo mais recente?

- É... Não é tão recente assim.

- O que?

- Eu vou me casar.

Amy ficara paralisada. Isso realmente não era uma coisa que acontecia a toda hora. Principalmente com Ian Kabra. _Ele vai mesmo se casar? _Foi aí que ela reparou no anel de noivado dele.

- Com quem? – Talvez ela estivesse sendo direta demais, e até um pouco indiscreta. Mas ela precisava saber direito o que ia acontecer. Como assim, _vai se casar_?

- Emily Matthews.

- E quando vai ser?

- Daqui uma semana. Por quê?

- Porque eu quero estar presente no casamento do meu primo – Disse Amy, sorrindo.

* * *

><p><strong>Se vai ficar clichê? Talvez. Eu não sei.<strong>

**Só pra esclarecer:**

**- Não, não vai ter aquela cena de novela mexicana que a Amy vai dizer que ama o Ian no meio do casamento nem nada disso**

**- Não, ele não vai desistir porque 'Viu que não amava a noiva, e sim, Amy'**

**- Não, a Emily não vai ter ataques de ciúme. Talvez outro tipo de ataque.**

**PS.: Quem viu Friends [ episódios do casamento de Ross e Emily ] vai notar uma leve semelhança :)**

Reviews?


	2. Garden of Julio

- Mas então... Por que você não tinha me convidado? – Já fazia 45 minutos que eles conversavam. Sobre o casamento.

- Eu tinha... Eu liguei pro Dan. Mas acho que ele não levou a sério.

- É mesmo difícil acreditar. – Ela riu.

- Não é só você. Natalie também ficou surpresa. Ela disse que eu estava sendo precipitado e que...- _eu amava outra pessoa. _Não era verdade. Pelo menos... Totalmente verdade. É claro que Ian gostava de Amy. Como ele diria, _uma pessoa Adorável. _Mas ele estava seguindo em frente. Já faziam anos que ele havia decidido isso. Nunca daria certo. Ponto final.

E ele adorava Emily. Os dois eram bem parecidos. Emily era Lucian e britânica. Mesmo sendo agente inativa, era Lucian. E bem, ele a achava bonita. Ela também era inteligente e simpática. 'Alto-astral'. Ele realmente gostava muito dela. Era o tipo de sentimento que não arriscava sua sanidade. Do tipo 'faço qualquer coisa'. E havia muita coisa que não poderia ser arriscada. E ele já não tinha mais 16 anos. Era hora de fazer decisões.

- Ian? Ian, você está me ouvindo? – Amy balançava as mãos na frente de seu rosto.

- O que? Ah, sim. Me desculpe. Acho que eu tive um devaneio.

- Então tá. – Amy suspirou. - Já está tudo pronto?

- Acredito que sim. Emily e Natalie que estão organizando esse tipo de coisa. Mas você pode ir, se quiser. Vai ser no Garden of Julio. Fica numa parte mais afastada da cidade. Por volta das 4h.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar nesse lugar.

- É que é uma parte mais... Reservada. É com certeza um lugar lindo.

- Por que esse nome? _Garden of Julio? _– Não é um nome comum.

- Vem de _Julio Verne_. Colocaram esse nome porque ele parece... surreal.

- Só espero não ver dinossauros por lá. – Ela e Ian riram da piada tosca. [**Alguém aí sabe porque? Não? *okay***

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong> Você iria fazer um passeio com os turistas?

- Ia. Porquê?

- Oh. Desculpe por ter lhe tirado de sua programação. Você ia gostar de Londres.

- É... – Ela desviou o olhar com decepção.

- Eu poderia lhe levar pra conhecer a cidade.

- Eu adoraria. – Amy sorriu. Ian era a única pessoa que ela conhecia em Londres. Além de Natalie, mas ela ainda não havia falado com ela.

- Então nós vamos amanhã. Aí dá pra conseguir ver todos os pontos turísticos.

- Eu estou hospedada no Plaza. Quarto 401.

- Eu vou lá amanhã pelas... – Ele conferiu no relógio – 9 horas.

- OK. Te vejo amanhã?

- Claro.

- Então eu acho que eu vou indo. – Disse Amy se levantando da mesa.

- Até logo, Amy. – Ian se despediu enquanto Amy se afastava e ele terminava de tomar o seu café.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem-me pela piada sem-noção. ALGUÉM AÍ NOTOU O PORQUÊ? POR FAVOR?<strong>


	3. Amy encontra Emily

_**Next Morning, close of Noon**_

* * *

><p>- LONDRES É INCRÍVEL! – Amy ainda tinha visto parte de Londres. Falta muito a se ver.<p>

- Não está com fome? Tem um restaurante ali. – Ian apontara.

- Oh, claro. – Os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa perto da janela. Ian estava enviando uma mensagem.

Dez minutos depois, ambos já haviam feito seus pedidos e uma britânica alta, com os cabelos longos e escuros entrara. Ian ficou de pé.

- Emily, estamos aqui. – Ele a chamou. Amy se virou para vê-la. Com o frio, ela vestia um casaco de pele cinza e branco, enquanto Amy vestia um sobretudo preto. Sem falar nos moletons que ela vestia por baixo. Amy estava sentada de frente para Ian, então Emily pegou o lugar ao lado dele.

- Olá Amy. – Disse Emily com um grande sorriso no rosto. – Ian me falara de você.

Amy deu um leve sorriso enquanto a observava. Os olhos eram claros, que contrastavam com o cabelo preto. Era engraçado da forma que ela lembrava Natalie.

- O que vocês pediram? – Nesse instante, foram servidos os pedidos. Assim, Amy tivera a oportunidade de ficar em silêncio.

* * *

><p>Emily puxava assunto com Amy. Ela conseguiu relaxar depois de um tempo. Ela era muito divertida, então Amy conseguiu pensar que talvez, ela não fosse assim tão ruim. Ela estava muito feliz. Ian parecia feliz. Amy... É, ela estava feliz. Razoavelmente.<p>

Quem passava por ali pensava que era só mais pessoas sorrindo. Não imaginavam a tensão que se formava.

* * *

><p>Emily Matthews e Amy Cahill tinham muito em comum. A paixão por livros. O espírito aventureiro. A força de vontade. E foram muitas características de Amy encontradas em Emily que fizeram Ian gostar dela. Afinal, ele estava seguindo em frente. Amy tinha feito isso. Agora era sua vez.<p>

Amy namorara Tolliver pelo pensamento que nunca teria Ian. E Ian achava que nunca mais teria Amy em seus braços. Ambos conformados com a realidade. Talvez não fosse mesmo pra dar certo.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey manolos! Passei pra dizer oi! E pra matar a saudade. :)<strong>

**Bem, estou planejando mais duas fics [one-shots] e a continuação de Mentindo e Terror, Medo e Pânico. Segredos e M.C.E. vai ser atualizada pro fim do mês, espero.**

**Quem tá acostumado comigo sabe que talvez sejam pequenos os capitulos, mas eu prometo que Terror, Medo e Pânico vai ter uma grande parte pra construção da história. A CHEGADA TRIUNFAL ou não DE ISABEL KABRA NA VIDA DA POOR MADDIE. Então, fiquem ansiosos :D**

**Nick e Caah: A fic dorgada vai ser terminada E publicada logo. Promessa de Cahill.**

**É isso então... Ah, outra coisa, agora, eu vou avisar no meu tumblr sempre que postar uma nova fic e/ou cap.**

**Só pros desavisados, meu tumblr é fe-abreu [.tumblr...]**

**Lovely kisses for ya**

**PS.: Participem da Amyan Shippers Army da Caah!**


	4. Cakes Paradise Parte 1

Emily ficou ali durante algum tempo, mas teve que ir embora. '_Coisas do casamento' _ela disse. Só restaram Amy e Ian.

- Ela não é Incrível? – Ian perguntou sorrindo. Amy só levantou o copo num sinal de afirmação, mas desviou o olhar.

- O que você vai fazer o resto da tarde? – Ela perguntou.

- Eu pretendia terminar minhas 'tarefas'. Do casamento, sabe? Eu ainda preciso escolher o bolo e provar o terno.

- Emily não deveria ver o bolo com você?

- Sim, mas ela disse que não vai comer nada até a festa. Essas 'coisas de mulher'. – Ian revirou os olhos e Amy riu. – Mas eu posso adiar para amanhã, se você quiser.

- Oh, não. Não adie nada. Eu posso ir com você se estiver tudo bem. – Amy sorriu de leve. – Eu o ajudo.

- Então, perfeito. A confeitaria abre daqui uns vinte minutos. Fica a quinze minutos daqui.

- A gente espera abrir. Vamos. – Amy se levantou e chamou Ian com a mão. Ambos seguiram para a confeitaria.

* * *

><p>O lugar cheirava a açúcar, baunilha, cravo e canela [<strong>Amyan Feelings<strong>], além de ter uma placa gigantesca escrito 'Cakes Paradise'. Ian indentificou-se no balcão e os levaram para uma sala cheia de bolos magníficos. _Realmente é o paraíso dos bolos, _Amy riu com seu pensamento.

- Sr. Kabra – Uma moça sorridente o saudou. – Estávamos esperando o senhor.

Amy deu outra risada leve e o sorriso da moça desapareceu.

- O que houve Amy? – Ian perguntou. Amy corou na mesma hora.

- Desculpe. É que é meio engraçado você ser o 'sr. Kabra' agora. Tipo... 'Família Kabra geração 2' – Amy olhou pro chão tentando disfarçar o que disse. Ian deu uma risada cansada e revirou os olhos. – Tá... Esquece. Vamos ver os bolos.

- E... Você deve ser a noiva sortuda, ah? – A moça sorridente sorriu novamente [**rimou LOL**].

- Eu? – Amy quase explodiu. Parecia um tomatinho. – Não não, oh, não... Eu sou uma... Amiga do noivo. – Ian riu da explicação de Amy.

- Emily, a minha noiva, não pode vir.

- M-me desculpem, eu.. Por favor, ignorem o que eu disse. – A moça ficara sem jeito. – De qualquer modo, vou chamar Alice, que organiza os bolos. Me desculpem novamente.

- Tudo bem. – Ian riu de novo da afirmação da senhorita. – Muito obrigado.

* * *

><p><strong>Como acho que prometido. Sei lá.<strong>

**Anyway, estou escrevendo nova fic \o/**

**E escrevendo - ou quase - novos caps das antigas.**

**So... Write a review!**


End file.
